Weapon Specialist Talent Tree
You are highly trained at using specific weapons. Devastating Attack Choose a single Exotic Weapon or weapon group with which you are proficient. Whenever you make a successful attack against a target using such a weapon, you treat your target's Damage Threshold as if it were 5 points lower when determining the result of your attack. You may select this Talent multiple times. Each time you select this Talent, it applies to a different Exotic Weapon or weapon group. Penetrating Attack Prerequisite: ''Weapon Focus with chosen Exotic Weapon or Weapon Group Choose a single Exotic Weapon or weapon group with which you are proficient. Whenever you make a successful attack against a target with such a weapon, you treat your target's Damage Reduction as if it were 5 points lower when determining the result of your attack. You may select this Talent multiple times. Each time you select this Talent, it applies to a different Exotic Weapon or weapon group. '''Weapon Specialization' Prerequisite: Weapon Focus with chosen Exotic Weapon or Weapon Group Choose a single Exotic Weapon or weapon group with which you are proficient. You gain a +2 bonus on damage rolls with such weapons. You may select this Talent multiple times. Each time you select this Talent, it applies to a different Exotic Weapon or weapon group. Additional Weapon Specialization Talents Autofire Assault Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy at War Prerequisite: Weapon Proficiency (Heavy Weapons) When making an Autofire attack, you can Brace a Weapon that is not restricted to Autofire-only. You must be proficient with the Weapon being used to activate this Talent. Crushing Assault Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy Prerequisite: Weapon Specialization You use your attacks to beat down your opponents' defenses. When you successfully damage an opponent using a Bludgeoning weapon that you have the Weapon Specialization Talent for, your next attack against that opponent made before the end of the encounter gains a +2 bonus on the attack roll and to the damage roll. The effects of multiple Crushing Assaults do not stack. Disarming Attack Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Prerequisites: Improved Disarm, Intelligence 13, Weapon Specialization Choose a single Exotic Weapon or weapon group with which you are proficient. You ignore a target's armor bonus to Reflex Defense when Disarming with such a weapon. Additionally, as a Free Action, once per encounter, you can grant yourself a +10 bonus on your attack roll when attempting to Disarm an opponent while using such a weapon. Impaling Assault Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy Prerequisite: Weapon Specialization You can hit your opponents to slow them down. Whenever you successfully damage an opponent using a Piercing weapon that you have the Weapon Specialization Talent for, your opponent reduces it's speed by 2 squares until the end of your next turn. The effects of multiple Impaling Assaults do not stack. Improved Suppression Fire Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide When you successfully suppress an enemy using the Aid Another Action, that enemy takes a -5 penalty on it's attack rolls until the start of your next turn. When targeting an area with an Autofire Weapon, each enemy in the attack area takes a -2 penalty on it's attack rolls until the start of your next turn, regardless of whether your attack hits. Stinging Assault Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy Prerequisite: Weapon Specialization You can deliver nasty injuries that leave your opponents reeling. Whenever you successfully damage an opponent using a Slashing weapon that you have the Weapon Specialization Talent for, your opponent takes a -2 penalty on melee attacks against you until the start of your next turn. The effects of multiple Stinging Assaults do not stack.Category:Talent Trees Category:Soldier Talent Trees Category:Melee Duelist Talent Trees